La hermana de Snape?
by Hermione.Padfoot
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a Hogwarts y simpatisa mucho con los merodeadores, pero no es una chica cualquiera.. es la hermana de Snape! pesimo summary xD LEANLO.


**La hermana de Snape!?  
**  
----  
**Bla, blah, blah, los personajes no son mios (excepto Caroline) , blah, blah, blah, todos pertenencen a la fantastica J.K.Rowling.  
Esta historia trata de una chica que conocen lso merodeadores en su sexto año en Hogwarts. Sisi, veran cosas cambiadas como que le padre de Snape es frances xD jajaja. LEAN!  
**----

Era un caluroso día de verano.. los merodeadores estaban sentados en su compartimiendo del expreso de Hogwarts con expresion cansada y las ventanas del compartimiendo abiertas.  
Hablaban sobre lo que habin echo en el verano, sobre las bromas que tenian pensadas para los Slytherins -sobre todo a _Quejicus _(segun James y Sirius)- hasta que sintieron un ruido que los saco de sus pensamientos..

Oh! lo siento! -dijo una chica mirandolos un tanto sonrojada - Estaba hablando con un chico algo creido..Lucius creo que se llamaba.. y sin querer tropeze y conmigo tambien se cayo la jaula de mi lechuza -dijo señalandoles a una lechuza blanca q agutaba fuertemente sus alas-

Los 4 merodeadores no habian respondido, se qudaron embobados mirando a la chica, aparte de que era nueva en el colegio, o eso suponian ya que no la habian visto antes, era muy bella. Caroline era uan chica delgada, de estatura no muy alta, un cabello rubio dorado que le llegaba media espalda, liso y con el flequillo a un lado, tes blanca pero sin llegar a ser muy palida, sus ojos marrones resaltaban mas por su cabello claro. Esta hiba vestida con unos jeans azules, una remerita de color fucsia y unos tenis de color negor y rojo. Tenia una capa negra sobre sus hombros pero sin ningun escudo ya que aun no habia sido seleccionada. La chica los estaba mirando y a la ves sonreia preocupada al ver que los chicos no respondian, ante esto siguio..

Emmm...¿hola? -pregunto con una timida sonrisa-

Los 4 merodeadores reaccionaron y sonrieron tontamente a la chica nueva. El primero en acercarse -ooobvio- fue Sirius..

Hola, yo soy Sirius Black, el de lentes es James Potter, el timido es Remus Lupin y el chico regordete es Peter Pettigrew -respondio dandole a conocer unas de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas y tomandole la mano derecha para besarsela.

Jejej -se sonrojo- por lo que veo ustedes son de Gryffindor..¿no? -dijo señalando el escudo de sus túnicas-

Si..pero...no te habiamos vusto por aqui ¿eres nueva? -dijo Lupin mirandola-

Ajá..-asintió con la cabeza- hiba a Beauxbetons..pero quería cambiar un poco de ambiente ya saben..alli es todo muy frio y la verdad que no me agradaba..

Pero no tienes hacentro francés, y tnego entendido que esa escuela esta en Francia -solto James-

Sip -volvio a asentir con una sonrisa- Pero mi padre es francés y como queria que conosca un poco más de su pais decidio mandarme a esa escuela, pero este año volvi a Inglaterra y mi madre no dudo de mandarme a Hogwarts. Esta noche sera mi seleccion -dijo sonriendo alegremente-

Ojala que estes en gryffindor!! -dijo Sirius- asi podemos conocernos mejor -y le giño un ojo-

Tu si que no cambias..-suspiro Remus refiriendose a su amigo y miro a Caroline- por cierto..no nos has dicho tu nombre -señaló este-

Ohh cierto! -dijo la chica riendo- lo siento! mi nombre es Caroline Snape

a los chicos casi se les cae el alma al suelo al oir esto..¿Caroline Snape? no lo podian creer!! aparte la chica "no encajaba" como para ser pariente de este.. Severus por ejemplo era un chico serio, siempre metido en lo suyo, grasoso pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y siempre vestido de negro. En cambio Caroline, rubia y vestida de colores muy llamativos. Los chicos no podian creerlo.

S-snape? -titubeó Sirius- no puedes ser pariente de Qujicus! -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza sin creer lo que habia oido-

Quejicus..-rio traviesa Caroline- si..soy pariente suya..soy su hermana.

nuevamente los merodeadores sintieron que se les caia le alma al piso y esta ves acompañados de un balde de agua helada. ¿la hermana de Quejicus una chica tan hermosa y alegre?

---- Fin del Cap1!! espero que les haya gustado ), dejen rewiew porfa!


End file.
